A Darkness Foretold
by Pagellan
Summary: A planet awaits the stranger from the stars to bring salvation to them all. The Doctor is not so sure, in fact it could bring about an end to the world First go at this so be kind! I do not own the Character of the Doctor, or the Tardis, just wish i did!


A Darkness Foretold

Chapter One

The mist swirled and danced to the rhythm of the cold wind. Restless and tormented it spun and twisted across the landscape, sliding over the rocks and grey sands, filling all the empty spaces with its vaporous presence.

Deep within the folds of white an object slowly formed, sending swathes of mist scattering like demented spirits. It took the shape of a blue box. A single light flashed in time with a deep groaning that seemed to grow louder as the object became more and more solid. Had anyone born witness to this event they may have noticed the words Police Box on all four sides of the structure. As it was only the mist was present , throwing its cold embrace upon the new arrival.

Silence returned and a door opened to reveal a mop of black hair which began to writhe ,caught in the grasp of the wind. The Doctor put a hand up attempting to flatten his hair back down, but quickly gave up, choosing instead to cross the threshold of the TARDIS and out into the unwelcoming scenery. He paused for a moment, head tilted slightly back as though savouring the sensations that assaulted his senses. This was a moment he never tired of, the feeling of excitement that fired the synapses as he drew in the air of a new place and the undiscovered adventure that may wait over the horizon. He calmed his thoughts, turned and drew the door closed, momentarily feeling the vibrations of energy that linked him to TARDIS in ways even he did not fully understand. He turned to survey the landscape and was disappointed to find that he was unable to penetrate the mist by more than a few feet. He grimaced slightly as he found himself thinking in human terms again. Feet and inches. He was spending too much time within the company of the residents of the planet Earth again. He had more than a passing interest in the planet, in fact it was one of his favourites, but there was so much more out there to see in the vastness of the universe and that was without the need for time travel. He took a deep breath and took the first steps towards whatever this place had in store for him. The break would do him good.

He paused after a few paces and slowly turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees. There was nothing that he could see, just a sense that someone or something was watching him. Just far enough away to be totally protected by the mist.

"Hello?"

No reply was forthcoming so, arbitrarily picking a direction, he continued through the white veils. His footing was firm and sure, gravity was fairly consistent with that of earth. He made his way across the landscape, flitting in and out of the sparse rocks and purple foliage. He stopped, squinting slightly at the faint pinpoints of light that had appeared ahead of him. He reached into his coat and withdrew a small electronic device, fiddled with a few dials and buttons, and then held it ahead of him. Slowly he moved it from left to right, watching the small display panel set in the base of the unit. Satisfied with the information supplied by it, he slipped back into his pocket and continued on.

* * *

Myrna stood at the ornate window and surveyed the squirming masses below. Her gaze followed the various trader caravans weaving through the crowds, attempting to reach the market square on the other side of the village. She sighed as she tried to imagine what such a life might be like. The smells, sights and sounds of a lifestyle that was as alien to her as that of the Hyenax. She turned away from the window as the sound of the door latch slipping back drew her attention.

The door opened and a slightly built man entered, his grey hair, shoulder length, hung limply around a weather worn face. The posture was slightly stooped and the small steps taken were slow and deliberate as he entered. His face rose to meet her gaze and she was once again transfixed by the deep blue eyes, burning with a fierce intelligence belying the age of the man before her.

" Time is short, the coming is close." The old man tilted his head slightly as he beheld the jewel of innocence before him. His face seemed slip between pity and cold acceptance, as he turned away from her. " we must act."

" Is it true then. All things must come to change so soon?" Myrna reached out and laid her hand on the old man's shoulder.

He paused before he replied, a note of regret within his voice. " As it must be, as it has always been."

He reached up and patted the delicate hand lain on his shoulder. He then began to lead the her forward back through the doorway. Slowly they emerged into the flame lit corridor, light dancing with the shadows, pirouetting around the two of them as they made their way through. They moved along until they arrived at a tapestry where the old man paused and studied it for a moment.

" Is this the tunnel entrance, dear Ranyar?" Myrna asked.

Ranyar grimaced and turned to his young charge.

" It is a secret tunnel my dear, a tapestry would be a little obvious do you not think?" He smiled, " though it has other uses."

He reached up and rested the tips of his fingers on the tapestry. There seemed to be a faint golden glow that twisted from the tapestry surface and entwined his fingers, fading almost as quickly as it had appeared. Myrna was not even convinced she had in fact seen anything at all. She waited for Ranyar to decide on the next step, as she had done since the first day she was able to remember. He was her mentor, her father figure and her confidante. She was, as she was only too aware, meant for a greater purpose, though she never asked what it was.

Ranyar turned to her, studying the woman by his side. She was remarkably beautiful, a rare beauty on such a barren and tormented world. He shook his head and muttered to himself. He raised his eyes towards the corridor roof.

" A stranger comes, as was foretold. Our time is shorter than I thought."

* * *

The gate was made of a dark wood, carved with ornate figurines and strange creatures breathing either fire or steam, the Doctor was not sure. He ran his hands over the surface for a moment and then turned to the guard who was staring curiously at the strangely dressed figure in front of him.

"Hello" he flashed a huge smile at the guard and extended his hand. "I'm the Doctor,"

The guard stared at the proffered hand and than back to the Doctors face. Confusion reigned over the rugged unshaven features for several seconds before deciding to give in to blankness. He moved his left hand across to the small ceremonial sword at his side.

"Move along, Traders need to be at their pitch before nightfall or they will be asked to leave the village." His face changed again as he stated this, a slight glimpse of the enjoyment he would derive from the asking.

"Ah, Right, I'll be heading in then, Nightfall , right. Cheerio."

The Doctor gave a small wave and turned on his heels, flaps of his overcoat twisting in the wind and headed in through the gate. He was immediately caught up in the whirling throng of the everyday business of the village. Traders and Stall holders battling for the attention of the few customers who were trying to obtain the best deals for the few meagre coins they had. The Doctor stood for a moment and allowed the noise and the smells to flow over him, then moved through the small square that was used as the main focus point of the village. Both Market and main meeting venue, it had a sparse functionality, familiar to almost every other planet. He smiled at the thought of the unique uniformity that flowed through the many wondrous differences the whole of creation had to offer.

He made his way towards a rather dilapidated shack that sat slightly away from all the rest of the buildings. There was a small circular symbol above the door, a seal of some sort. The doctor reached out and tried the door. It was locked, or at least something was preventing it from opening. He moved across to the small window that was covered in grime, and peered through it after trying unsuccessfully to remove enough of the sticky residue from the glass. He could not make out a lot of what lay beyond in the rather dark interior. He stood up and became aware that in the few moments that he had been intrigued by the small building, the square had emptied. He turned. It was not just empty, it had the eerie feel of a long deserted place. There was nothing at all, everything had vanished as though having never been there. He moved across the deserted square and stood silently contemplating the now lifeless village. Doors were closed and the windows were all tightly shuttered, no crack or space caused by warped wood. All fit perfectly.

The sound of the wailing horn made him start. He spun round trying to source the direction the sound emanated from. It stopped.


End file.
